1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stacked electrical card connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical card connector having a stand off.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of electrical appliances, the dimension of the electrical appliances gets more and more smaller so that the electrical appliances need more memory cards to meet the requirement. Accordingly, more and more electrical card connectors are widely used in the electrical appliances. Thus, a stacked card connector arises to save the inner space of the electrical appliance.
A prior art discloses such a stacked electrical card connector comprising a first connector and a second connector stacked with the first connector. The first connector and the second connector are combined by a pair of stand offs. Each stand off comprises two groups of openings and a plurality of spring members between the openings. Each connector comprises a shell with brackets extending outwardly from two opposite sides, and the brackets are disposed in the openings of the stand off. Said spring members engage with gaps mounting on the shell. However, the structure of the stand off is complex to manufacture and assembly, in addition, the spring members of the stand off may escape from the gaps easily to cause the stacked electrical card connector separation.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.